Interesting Discoveries
by Delorita
Summary: Andre Marek and Chris discover something they never thought possible. Slash.


A/N: This is my other favourite couple for Timeline, no matter if book or movie. The chemistry between the two is just awesome. And PW & GB look just so hot together! Thanks go to my very helpful beta again. And of course I do not own them. They belong to MC and the movie makers.

"…Would _you_ pass me over for six hundred year old ruins?"

Marek, who had been enjoying the silence of the early summer night, looked up with surprise as Chris approached him from behind, and sat down heavily next to his friend in front of the campfire.

"Would I do what?" Marek's Scottish accent tickled Chris' senses as usual. He sighed heavily when Marek looked at him intensely for several moments.

"Pass me over for six hundred year old ruins." Chris repeated slowly, staring into the fire.

The archaeologist frowned until it suddenly dawned on him what the young man was talking about. He recalled a conversation they had earlier in the day about Kate.

Chris hung his head, both hands in his curls, looking really frustrated.

"Chris," Marek played with the sword that always seemed to be at his side. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Disbelieve clearly coloured the Scot's voice, his eyes not leaving the student's face, trying to read the younger man's thoughts.

Chris said nothing but stood up, appearing very nervous and not turning around to look at Marek. He warmed his hands on the flames.

Several moments passed. Then Marek got up and started to pace. The pebbles crunched underneath his boots, disturbing the awkward silence.

After a while he stopped right beside Chris, holding his hands out towards the fire as well.

"Are you?" Marek inquired again with an uncertain expression on his face, nudging the younger man with his elbow.

"Yes, I think I am." Chris murmured as though to himself, still not looking at Marek.

"You think you are or you know you are?" Marek's stare was focused on Chris' handsome profile, his hands deep in his pockets now, and teeth gnawing on his lower lip.

Chris felt he might have paddled himself . He'd thought about his problem the whole day and the weeks before this. He'd been under the impression that he came to his father's digs because of Kate, who was a constant member of his father's team.

He was always looking forward to his visits during his time off from the university. When he announced his plans of this visit, his father had briefly mentioned that Marek might not be here. Chris couldn't figure out why, but it had settled heavily in his stomach.

The answer was obvious as soon as he arrived and the first person that greeted him _was_ Marek. And as soon as he felt the scientist's firm handshake, saw his broad grin and was enveloped in the man's bear hug, Chris felt his damn cock hardened. He pulled away from the embrace as fast as he could.

He wasn't sure if Marek's wink afterwards meant he had noticed what was going on or if it was just a friendly welcome.

Chris had always thought, being half aroused on the dig all the time, had been because Kate was there. Now he had to admit he reacted towards a certain man like he should react to women.

Chris didn't want to be gay. He had nothing against homosexuals, but still, to be one, the thought felt distressingly uncomfortable.

He forced himself to stay away from Marek, or at least split his time between his friend and Kate, to test himself. It made him painfully aware, that he did enjoy talking to his female friend or helping her with her work. But actually he could hardly wait for the hours he'd spend with Marek.

Andre had convinced him to practice the sword-fighting and the use of bow and arrow. They'd always had immense fun, sometimes laughing until their sides hurt.

Chris found himself very often staring at Marek, when he'd do push ups or pull ups with only an undershirt on, or his chest bare. He was transfixed by the extremely well trained body, seeing the muscles work beneath the sweat-glistening skin made his mouth water and his dick twitch painfully in his pants.

After their training lessons he'd reluctantly disappear into the men's bathroom to take care of himself, with his male friend in mind. At first it felt very awkward and he tried to resist and just forget about the whole thing, but he just couldn't shake the arousing images from his mind. So he gave in and had to bite his lips, not to call out Marek's first name, when he pleasured himself.

The thing was, Chris thought Marek was one hundred percent straight. There were always women around him and he was flirting openly with them when they were at a party or when he was the tour guide on their dig.

Tonight Chris needed to know.

After being gently turned down by Kate, he wanted some certainty with Marek. He'd change his whole style of living if Marek was interested. But if Marek was not interested, he might lose his friend and never set foot on the dig again.

Chris was ripped from his musings abruptly when he felt a warm, strong hand on his neck, rubbing gently.

"I wouldn't pass you over for some six hundred year old ruins." Marek's breath ghosted over Chris' ear. His deep voice even more husky then usual, and Chris turned instantly and met the intense grey eyes with a glare of his own.

Since one man was as tall as the other, their noses almost touched. They stared at each other for several moments. Chris realized that his heart was beating hard, anticipating where this was leading up to.

"You know," Marek started, touching his forehead against Chris' in an intimate, totally unexpected gesture. "I was wondering when you'd come out and say something." Chris couldn't believe the words as they were coming out of Marek's mouth, nor the accompanied thumbs stroking his Adam's apple. "I felt your dick greet me the day you arrived."

Marek stepped closer into Chris' personal space, but not quite touching yet.

"Shit." Chris muttered breathlessly. He was unable to take his eyes away from Marek's gaze, which he recognized as filled with wanton lust.

"No, not shit." Marek pressed his groin against Chris'. "_Good!" _He rasped.

Chris groaned, feeling the pent-up relief wash over him, and he realised Marek was as hard as he was.

Chris almost squeaked like a girl when Marek pressed their mouths together. But he got over the first shock very fast, responding eagerly. There was no gentleness in their first kiss. It was pure stark hunger.

It felt as though they were trying to eat each other alive. Their lips ground over each other's with a ferocious intensity. Their tongues battled violently to taste each other. Chris realized he wasn't breathing. He couldn't remember how. His brain was screaming SOS like it was drowning and gasping for oxygen.

His dick was so hard it hurt.

Chris found his hands came up in desperation and grasped Marek's head to try to pull to separate them but they lost their willpower once they were buried in the luxuriously thick curls of Marek's hair.

He was wheezing loudly.

He felt his eyes closed involuntary as his mind began to slip into oblivion.

If he were to die as a result from this kiss, it'd be worth it.

Fortunately for him, Marek broke the kiss and gasped for precious air as well.

Chris felt his head begin to spin as oxygen came flooding back into his befuddled mind.

His knees were weak and wobbly. If it weren't for Marek's hands cupping the sides of his face and his still in Marek's hair but the arms resting limbly on the shoulders, he would have slithered to the ground like a pile of goo.

Marek was still staring at him. Chris felt himself blushing like a new bride.

Did time stand still?

"What now?" He surprised himself that his mind was working at all.

Marek licked his full lips, shaking his head, "I have no idea."

Chris wanted to melt at those words. The Scottish accent that he loved so much was exceptionally thick and the voice was hoarse.

But he was especially pleased that Marek was as new to this whole homosexual stuff as he was.

"I guess we just go with the flow…" Marek made to capture his mouth again.

He didn't know if he was up for another mind-melting kiss again so soon. He contemplated about pulling away, but he really didn't want to. It had felt so good to be kissed so forcefully by Marek like he was staking his claim or something.

Chris decided to just give in to the kiss again.

He gasped when Marek grabbed his ass and pressed their bodies flushed against each other, grinding their hard-ons roughly against their pants.

After a few minutes of submitting, Chris decided he wanted to assert his dominance. He shoved his own tongue into Marek's mouth, running it over the front of the teeth. He almost smiled as he heard Marek trying to utter a moan with his mouth stuffed full. The utterly wanton sound made Chris bolder and he put both his hands on Marek's firm ass. It was his turn to stake a claim.

Lack of oxygen forced them to break the kiss again.

"I think we better take that inside." Marek started to shove Chris backwards to the entrance of his big tent.

Once inside, Chris had a brief flashback again to their little scene in the morning, when Marek had told him, referring to the heavy sword that Chris was handling clumsily, "Let me take that thing from you, before you cut something off that you might need later on…"

Chris got a very wicked grin on his face, suddenly knowing why this sentence had stuck in his head the whole day.

F I N


End file.
